Afferrare d'Amore: Hai dimenticato Mai
by Desrin
Summary: English title- Grasp of Love: Never Forgotten. What if Tecna never managed to get back alive? Timmy was drowning in sorrow when one day he received a letter from beyond the grave. Heavily inspired by the book "P.S. I love you". *A/N updated


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Winx Club and P.S. I love you**

A/N: This is an alternate version of of **Afferrare d'Amore **, it was inspired by the book "P.S. I love you", the reviewer there gave me an idea of doing this alternate version. So enjoy!

* * *

**At Red Fountain**

"Tecna! No!" Timmy woke up shouting Tecna's name, breaking into cold sweat.

"Timmy, are you alright?" Timmy saw two worried faces belonging to Sky and Brandon beside his bed.

"Yeah, I guess so." Timmy managed to mumble a reply.

"You were calling Tecna in your sleep. Is it a bad dream again?" Brandon asked. Everyone was worried sick about Timmy ever since they returned from the Omega Dimension. All they found was Tecna's cold dead body... it was too late when they got there. Timmy spent all his time into finding Tecna and yet, it was still too late.

"I saw Tecna felling into the Omega dimension, and I tried to reach out for her hand, but it was all too late... too late..." Timmy buried his face in his hands, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh Timmy..." Sky puts his hand on Timmy's back, trying to calm him down, then both Brandon and Sky exchange helpless glances.

* * *

**At Alfea**

"Huh? What is this?" Musa asked herself as she picked up a device similar to a PDA that had been hidden in Tecna's closet. She was packing up Tecna's stuff alone as other girls were too tired from grieving over Tecna's death. Sure Musa was tired, but someone had to do the job. And since she was Tecna's roommate, she thought she would pack up the other girl's belongings for her and send them back to Tecna's parents.

Musa picked up the device, and switched it on. A glow of light came from the device.

"Bloom, Stella, Flora, Layla! Come take a look at this!" Musa said as she ran out of the room, still holding the device in her hand.

* * *

**Red Fountain**

What had been a long night for Timmy was now past. He entered Sky and Brandon's room just in time to see Brandon flip his phone shut.

"Hey Timmy, Stella just called; she said that Musa found something at Alfea that you should see." Brandon told him.

"What is it that she wants me to see? Do I have to go?" Timmy asked, apparently in no mood to see 'the thing' that Stella mentioned.

"But she said it is very important and that thing is especially for you. It's a gift from Tecna."

"Tecna..." Timmy suddenly realized what was going on and rushed outside to get his levabike, then headed off to Alfea.

* * *

**Back at Alfea**

"Hey Timmy, you're here. Musa found something that we thought you should see. We put it on the table in Tecna's room." Bloom pointed into the direction of the room.

Timmy made his way towards the room. He opened the door and entered the strangely quiet room, then he noticed something on the table.

"It's the device that Tecna used to record things." He remembered seeing her use it once or twice, but she always hid it whenever she noticed he'd seen it.

He switched on the device, suddenly a recording started to play. Timmy remembered this voice vividly, it was Tecna's.

"Hey Timmy. It's me, Tecna. Surprised? If you're listening to this, then it means that I'm not around anymore. I am using this device to record what I wanna say to you just in case I don't have the chance to see you before I leave this world. This device will record what I've said on a piece of paper." The message ended and an envelope slipped out of a slot on the device and fell onto the floor.

Timmy picked the envelope up, and saw that his name was on it. He opened the envelope and it pulled out the letter inside. He unfolded the paper and began to read it carefully.

_

* * *

_

Timmy:

_Do you feel surprised receiving the letter? I was afraid that I would not have the chance to say goodbye to you before I die so I thought I would record it and hide it until I left this world and someone could find this letter and pass it on to you._

_I know you weren't the one to express your feelings that easily and I felt kinda unloved or doubtful when you didn't express your feelings. You remember the time when Red Fountain was attacked and I called you a coward just because you weren't able to use your weapon? Well, I'm sorry for not considering your feelings. It was mainly because I felt... insecure. However, I know this is the way you are and that's all that matters to me and in my heart, I know very clearly that you felt the same way for me as I do for you. I admit that it was childish for me to act that way at Red Fountain, but I'm glad it turned out fine in the end._

_If you're reading this, it must mean that I've already left this world. Please do not be sad for me, Timmy, life still has to go on for you and please don't waste anytime for me. I would rather you spent your time on technology, a subject that both of us loved. Time flies Timmy, and it is not long before you'll graduate from Red Fountain and move on with your life. For now, before you've found a new love that is deemed suitable for you, please don't forget to remember me. But I want you to think of happy memories that we had together when you remember me, not those sad ones and continue to create more happy memories in your life. _

_Tecna._

_P.S. I love you_

* * *

"Tecna..." Tears began to flow down Timmy's cheeks.

"I love you... I love you too, and I will never forget you." He clutched the letter to his chest and he felt as if Tecna was beside him, reading the letter with him.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door and Sky poked his head in.

"Hey Timmy, are you alright?" Sky asked concern obvious in his voice.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sky, I know that it's gonna be hard for me now. It's gonna be tough not to think about the sad memories and I may not know how to remember her in conversations, but it doesn't mean that I'm not gonna remember her in my heart and mind." Timmy tapped his heart and then his temples.

"And you know we're all gonna be right beside you right?" Sky jokingly punched Timmy's arm.

"Yeah, I know." Timmy said, revealing a smile on his face.

And as he and Sky were leaving the room, he gave everything one last look.

" _P.S. I love you too." _He whispered into the room before closing the door.

* * *

How was it? Read and review please!! And thanks to The All Real Number Symbols for beta-ing it for me, sorry for not giving you credit earlier, it kinda slipped out of my mind.

gillx


End file.
